Various systems including oil and gas pipelines, refinery units, cooling systems, steam generators and oil production units in contact with corrosive fluids in gas- and oil-field applications are commonly treated with corrosion inhibitors to preserve metal surfaces, particularly ferrous metal surfaces in contact with the fluids to extend the life of these capital assets. Among the commercially significant classes of corrosion inhibitors are the alkylbenzyldimethylammonium salts containing long chain (>7 carbons) alkyl substituents. Trace concentrations (<250 ppm) of these surfactants have been shown to reduce the corrosion rates of oil-field pipelines.
Likewise, oil and gas pipelines may also be treated with biostatic agents that inhibit the growth of bacteria that colonize within the asset. Among the commercially significant classes of biostatic agents are the alkylbenzyldimethylammonium salts containing long chain (>7 carbons) alkyl substituents. Trace concentrations (<250 ppm) of these surfactants have been shown to reduce the growth of numerous bacterial strains, including the sulfate-reducing bacteria (SRBs). The SRBs reduce sulfate to hydrogen sulfide, which is a highly corrosive substance. The inhibition of SRBs may therefore yield a reduction in the gross corrosion rate of oil and gas pipelines.
Nonetheless, there is an ongoing need for cost- and performance-effective corrosion and biofouling inhibitors for protecting metallic surfaces in oil field systems.